plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
I, Zombie
I, Zombie is a group of Puzzle Mode levels where the player must plant zombies (they must be planted behind a line) to overcome cardboard plants and get to the end of each row, where there is a brain that the zombies must eat. The level is over when all of the brains have been eaten. At the beginning of the first level, Crazy Dave tells the player that the zombies want to practice invading houses, and as he didn't want any plants harmed he put cardboard plants on your lawn. It's the belief of some players that Crazy Dave made the plants come to life with his Magic Taco. After every three levels of I, Zombie Endless, a Present, Chocolate, a money bag with gold coins or a money bag with a diamond usually drops, although it will not always happen. Strategy I, Zombie is a very strategic puzzle game. First you must find ways of getting brain whether it is using Bungee Zombies to take Sunflowers, Gargantuars to smash them, or other zombies to eat them. Also, the player must have good understanding of the abilities of both plants and zombies. For example, if a row has only a few cardboard Peashooters, it is safe to say that planting a Buckethead Zombie or a Football Zombie will earn you a brain and further you to completing the level. You can't take back zombies you've placed, so plan wisely according to your amount of sun. Levels There are 10 levels of I, Zombie, which in succession get harder. All of the levels take place in the equivalent of the Night stage of the game, presumably so the player can only get Sun from getting rid of Sunflowers and for the mushrooms to stay awake. *I, Zombie *I, Zombie Too *Can You Dig It? *Totally Nuts *Dead Zeppelin *Me Smash! *ZomBoogie *Three-Hit Wonder *All your brainz r belong to us *I, Zombie Endless Sun Cost Trivia * The I, Zombie games are one of the in-game appearances of Brains, the others being the mini-game Zombiquarium, Versus Mode, and the music video . * "I, Zombie" is a reference to the book I, Robot. *ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ. *"Three-Hit Wonder" is a reference to the term "One Million-hit wonder" (the number three comes from the number of hits the Imp can take). *"All your brainz r belong to us" is a reference to the internet meme "All your base are belong to us". * In the level Me Smash! Gargantuars smash the brains (and a squashed brain image appears on the ground) instead of eating them. * Gargantuars can still throw their Imps in I, Zombie, but this doesn't usually happen; as Gargantuars are only capable of throwing their Imps if they are less than halfway across the lawn and the line marking where zombies can be planted. *The code "dance" makes the Zombies move somewhat faster than usual, so typing dance until you see the Zombies go at their speed limit is a partial advantage. *It's never explained how the cardboard cut-outs attack the zombies since they are only cut-outs, although there is popular belief that Crazy Dave brought the cutouts to life with the Magic Taco *It is unknown whose brains are there in place of the Lawn Mowers. *Perhaps that these brains were also cardboard cut outs made alive by the Magic Taco *This is not available in the iPod Touch, iPhone or iPad version. *Doing an I, Zombie level without mushrooms (for example the first one) will get you the No Fungus Among Us acheivement and is probably the easiest way. *On the DS version, the plants don't look like cardboard and if the player uses Action Replay to give plants rapid fire, the plants are affected. *It is unknown why the Zombies don't eat the brain of the homeowner after reaching the house. This might be because it is a neighbor's house. **However, Crazy Dave states that he put the cardboard plants in front of your house on the first I, Zombie level. **It can also be that the house is locked so the Zombies don't come in. ***But then it is unknown why the homeowner didn't do this during adventure mode. Category:Puzzle Mode Category:I, Zombie Category:Strategy Category:Night